Ayaka Shinozaki
Summary Ayaka Shinozaki is a character in the Instant Death series and one of the four students abandoned by Yogiri's classmates as a bait for the level 1,000 dragon that appeared soon after they were summoned to another world by a Sage. She gets pierced through the chest by the Dragon and is left for dead until several weeks later she wakes up to find out that she was an artificial human all along. She then consumes and assimilates the Dragon that had been killed by Yogiri and proceeds to carry out her revenge against her former classmates for having left her as bait to die. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Ayaka Shinozaki Origin: Instant Death Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (An artificial human like herself is divided into several independent units that make her up), Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Via her battle unit), limited Memory Manipulation (She can reorganize her memories to solve confusion, erase her memories, fabricate new ones and extract the memories of those who she consumes), Sense Manipulation (Capable of regulating the intensity of her senses), Enhanced Senses, Pain Manipulation (Capable of completely shutting down any simulated feelings of pain), Illusion Creation (Via modifying her virtual body she is capable of masking her visual information to do things such as appear unhurt), Information Analysis (Capable of analyzing the composition of beings, as well as the situation she is in through her different units), Precognition (Her battle unit detects incoming danger before it happens), Absorption (She can consume others and send them to her subspace), Dimensional Storage (Via subspace), Regeneration (Low-Mid; By consuming organic material she can heal injuries received by her physical body), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9; Her virtual body resides inside her dimensional storage), Extrasensory Perception (The battle unit is capable of perceiving incoming danger that the personality unit would normally be incapable of detecting. For example, a surprise attack. Dragon sense allows her to know what is happening in her surrounding area at all times), Clairvoyance (She can identify and memorize individual’s souls and track the individual down via looking for their soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Capable of conceptualizing a dragon’s special powers, things such as the idea of dragons being robust, flying in the sky and their ability to breathe fire), Breath Attack (Conceptualization of the breath of a dragon), Invisible Attacks (Her conceptualizations are invisible to others), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of cutting through space), Durability Negation, Shock Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, 3; The human needs she has are only due to the simulations trying to mimic humans), Inorganic Physiology, (Type 2; All of her human states such as being sick or even dead are merely simulations of such as she actually lacks something similar and these simulations can be ended at will), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Her mind is nothing more than algorithms that lack actual emotions), Pain Manipulation (Lacks an actual feeling of pain and instead the pain is simulated by units depending on the external factors), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Via Inorganic Physiology), Sealing (Limited to power sealing; Unaffected by the ability to seal other abilities), Time Stop (Unaffected by Ushio’s rank two time stop due to her draconic aspect) Attack Potency: ''' '''Small City level (Her attack created a belt-shaped expanse of barren, charred land that stretched for five kilometers and reduced everything within it to non-existent ashes). Ignores conventional durability via Dragon Claws Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Riona after she boosted all of her physical stats by 10,000. Riona's base speed should be comparable to Carol's speed) Lifting Strength: Class M (Easily overpowered and pinned full power Riona against the ground) Striking Strength: Small City Class (A light kick from her caused a level 1,000 dragon’s head to twist to a ridiculous orientation despite its shock-absorbing scales), Ignores conventional durability via Dragon Claws Durability: Small City level (Assimilated the power of a level 1,000 dragon), Shock-absorption lowers the damage received Stamina: Very High (She is capable of surviving up to 2 weeks with critical injuries thanks to having a far superior energy supply to humans), possibly Limitless (Doesn't have organs to feel tired and stamina/resting is just one more of her artificial simulations) Range: Standard melee range. At least several meters with the use of Dragon Language, up to Several Kilometers with Dragon Breath (Capable of scorching the scope of what can be seen in its entirety with a single-use and impacted the boundary wall 5 kilometers away from where it was used) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Her mind is composed out of a series of supercomputers that are located in her subspace and have a vast array of knowledge on the fields that they are specialized in. Performing complex calculations and analysis while in the process of decision making) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Project executing units: Ayaka Shinozaki is part of the project to generate the future of mankind, the third plan. Imitations of humans employing both organic and inorganic material expected to adapt and survey society, As such she has a virtual “body” that is completely separate from her physical body and is separated into units with designated tasks. Although at times it might seem like individual units hold conversations with each other in reality they are just local communications performed due to protocols between units. The units are as follows *'Personality Unit:' The personification of Ayaka Shinozaki and the only personality unit with algorithms that simulate emotion. *'Diagnostic Unit:' Analyses the general situation in which Ayaka is in. *'Analysis Unit:' Analyses the basic composition of things that Ayaka sees, performs a full analysis of the things she consumes, and tracks down the root of the problem of difficulties that may arise to try to overcome them. *'Translation Unit:' Automatically translates other languages that Ayaka hears or speaks. *'Dragon Language Unit:' Knows all of the abilities that derive from the dragon language and puts them into practical use. *'Medical Unit:' Monitors Ayaka’s physical state and analyzes the options to be taken in order to heal injuries *'Mental Health Unit:' Monitors the mental state of the personality unit and treats abnormalities *'Plan Accomplishment Unit:' Makes judgment of the proposed plans and makes sure plans are carried out and *'Battle Unit:' In charge of not only taking the best course of action upon calculations during combat but also of redirecting the energy supply of the body to the task that is the most important at a given time. It can perceive surprise attacks and even the personality unit is capable of seeing. *'Subunit Dragon Language:' A subunit derived from the battle unit. It knows all of the abilities that derive from the dragon language and puts them into practical use. *'Judgement Unit:' Rejects or accepts important decisions *'Subspace Management Unit:' Manages the subspace. Subspace: Dimensional storage in which the virtual bodies of the units that simulate human thought are stored due to the inability to replicate the human brain in the compact space of the skull. It is also used to store the things that Ayaka consumes so they can be broken down and analyzed. However this cannot be used to store objects but not due to the size of it, as it is an ever-expanding realm, but due to the inability of taking objects out of the subspace once they are consumed. Dragon Language: A not well-known ability that allows the user to conceptualize the abilities of a dragon through the draconic language. Although the incantations are extremely complex it is unified into a few words in the process of automatic translation performed by Ayaka’s other units. Although some abilities may seem to be limited to a certain part of the body such as Dragon Breath or Dragon Tail, in reality, due to it being conceptualizations of a dragon’s power to the bitter end they can be reproduced from anywhere. *'Dragon Claws:' The conceptualization of the claws of a dragon that tear everything up, even space itself. *'Dragon Wings:' Manifests the general idea of floating through the wings of a dragon *'Dragon Breath:' Manifests the idea of the breath of a dragon *'Dragon Fang:' Manifests the idea of a Dragon’s sharp fangs to bite down on her opponents *'Dragon Tail:' Manifests an invisible tail of a dragon *'Dragon Scales:' The manifested idea of the scales of a dragon, they do not only serve as normal armor but also absorb the energy of the impacts received. *'Dragon Sense:' By scattering infinitesimal amounts of her soul into her surroundings it becomes possible for her to understand the state of affairs around herself and leave a mark on the souls of those in range to track them down. Others Notable Victories: Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Shizuku's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Memory Users Category:Sense Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Instant Death Category:Tier 7